T cells constitute an important part of the adaptive immune system. Strategies to increase anti-tumor cytotoxic T-cell (CTL) responses include administration of YERVOY® (Ipilimumab), which is marketed to treat patients with late-stage melanoma. Ipilimumab is an antibody-based therapy that blocks CTLA-4 to activate CTLs and allow the CTLs to kill the tumor cells. Another example is Lambrolizumab, which is a monoclonal antibody that targets the Programmed cell death 1 (PD-1) receptor and is used to treat metastatic melanoma. The activation of T cells is primarily enabled by the dephosphorylation of nuclear factor of activated T cells (NFAT). Various kinases can phosphorylate NFAT and down-regulate T cell response, however their in vivo roles in T cell response are not known. It would be beneficial to have other means of increasing T cell response and anti-tumor activity.